


Failing

by Hiddlegirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Failing test, Fluff, Loki Comfort, Loki fluff, reader is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlegirl/pseuds/Hiddlegirl
Summary: You failed a test, Loki comforts you.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Failing

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic :D

  * As soon as you come home you slam the door shut
  * Loki glances at you over the book he's reading
  * You look at him with tears threatening to fall
  * As soon as he sees you he puts his book down
  * "What happened my love? "
  * "I'm failing" You squeaked, tears falling down like a waterfall
  * He pulls you down over his lap, and holds you in his arms
  * You cry into his shoulder, while he pets your hair and rubs your back
  * "Shhh it's okay love, you studied so hard, I'm proud of you, these midgardian marks don't deserve these tears"
  * Once you've calmed down he gently tilts your chin up to talk to you
  * He looks at you with all seriousness, "What do you want me to do? "
  * You know that look all too well
  * "No Loki, you can't kill my professor" "No, not even the education minister" "Killing the president won't solve anything, Loki"
  * You just decide to go out for icecream
  * Knowing that you're alright now, he doesn't hide his own anger at the situation
  * "These foolish mortals and their foolish systems of education" "They made you cry! They need to pay with their life, love"
  * "Promise that you won't kill anyone"



  * You go to get your results
  * Your eyes went wide looking at the marks
  * You passed with a good margin
  * You don't fail to notice the bandage on your professor's throat
  * Or how he looks at you with the fear of God in his eyes
  * Or rather the fear of a really of a really specific god
  * "Loki! You promised! "
  * "I promised not to kill anyone. I didn't promise that they won't accidentally stumble upon my knife"




End file.
